1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for tuning musical instruments. More particular, this invention relates to devices for tuning a musical drum. Even more particularly, this invention relates a mechanism for keyless tuning or tensioning drum heads of musical drums to modify the sound of the drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical drums typically comprise a hollow cylindrical drum shell with a vibratory membrane or drum head stretched tightly over one end or both ends to define a resonant cavity within the shell. When a drum head is struck, it vibrates with a particular resonance, and this vibration is transmitted to the air within and outside of the cavity, as well as through the shell. The sum of these vibrations is perceived as the sounds produced by the drum.
Each of the drum heads has a larger diameter than the shell so that it may overlap the outer periphery of the shell and be secured against the periphery by a counter-hoop or rim that fits tightly over the end of the shell. Typically, the rims are bolted, or secured to a bracket that is affixed to the shell, or similarly fastened to the shell. The bolting or bracketing mechanisms typically require a key or wrench device that is used to tighten the rim to the shell so as to tension the drum head such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,578 (Gladstone), U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0046637 (Meinl), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,179 (Wright).
With the passage of time and as a drum is played, the tension of the drum heads on the shell may decrease due to stretching of the drum heads or loosening of tensioning devices that are attached to the shell. This change in tension will affect the sound produced, and will make it necessary to adjust the tension of the drum head to “tune” the drum to obtain the desired degree of tension, and consequently, the desired sound which the drum can produce.
Various keyless tuning mechanisms have been devised such as U.S. Pat. No. 775,711 (Turney), U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,066 (Hiers), U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,443 (Schuman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,988 (Mayo), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,463 (Bartlett). Each of these provide a complex mechanism that has many interlocking parts. Some of these parts are springs, inserts, and gears that will rattle and buzz when the drum head is struck causing corruption of the tonal quality of the drum.